


mithos yggdrasill is dead.

by jonphaedrus



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Freeform, M/M, commission, everyone is dead and im still not over this game 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mithos yggdrasill is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mithos yggdrasill is dead.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/gifts).



> commission for @faize on tumblr thank u babe enjoy ur tears

mithos yggdrasill is dead.

 

 

mithos yggdrasill is dead, he tells himself. he is dead. he watched the sword run him through, impale him in the chest, shatter his ribcage and crush his heart and make it all end and stop hurting and go silent and dead and

 

 

mithos yggdrasill is dead. but mithos yggdrasill Remembers.

 

 

genis’ hand is warm in his. he can’t remember the last time someone touched him like this. pronyma sometimes tries, but she reminds him too much far too much of martel it hurts too much its painful too much of the way his sister looked. kratos looks at him with horror and disgust and sickening anguish in his eyes and does not reach for his hand. yuan never wanted his hand. not since martel not since not since

genis holds his hand. genis smiles, genis laughs. genis pulls him along, and there is a part of mithos that wants to demand that he stop, that this is wrong, that he’s touching the lord of cruxis that he’s

mithos holds genis’ hand. mithos smiles. mithos Misses mithos Remembers mithos

 

 

mithos wonders why he loves genis. mithos hasn’t loved anyone in so long that he barely remembers how; he thinks about the love he feels (hellfire and angelic damnation and vengeance and revenge and Ghosts and Laughter and a flower as old as the world and a sister who is dead dead dead **dead** and—)

genis smiles and he smiles. genis laughs and he laughs. when they stay at altessa’s house, mithos lays crammed into the bed with him and feels vaguely _wrong_ like he’s abandoning martel’s memory like he’s forgetting her but is it so bad to be happy is it so bad to want to press his face into the pillow next to genis at night even though genis knows nothing even though genis genis

 

 

_suspects_

 

 

genis _suspects_ and mithos doesn’t know how to what to when to why to tell him. is there any way to tell him is there any way to undo his lies but he _can’t_ undo his lies because he still wants them he still wants martel and

is it so much a sin is it too much to ask to have _both_ cant he want _both_ cant he have genis holding his hand and martel to hold him and

 

 

genis is so young and

 

 

mithos is so old but in some ways never aged in some ways he’s learned nothing in some ways he’s still fourteen in some ways he’s still naïve in some ways he’s still so young in some ways

 

 

 _what was your sister like_ , genis asks, one evening, holding her flute in his hands and turning it back and forth and he’s smart he’s so smart and that’s the worst part of it, that he’s known almost from the beginning but never said because putting it into words would destroy it, and he knows how old the flute is he knows

 _i don’t know_ mithos says, and it’s the truth and it horrifies him, it terrifies him, that he can hardly remember. he stopped remembering the sound of her voice years beyond counting ago, he wouldn’t remember her face if it weren’t for how she sleeps always sleeping always _she was nice and kind and she laughed, i think, and she always used to cry when i couldn’t_ and this is all true but he doesn’t remember what she smelled like, even though it tickles at the edge of his consciousness and maybe martel is so far gone maybe it’s not worth having her back maybe if he can’t remember that means it can’t hurt maybe That Means

 

 

 _i know_ , genis whispers, that last night at altessa’s, holding hands with mithos outside on the dirt, staring up at the sky far beyond them. _i know mithos i’ve always known i’ve always known i’ve always known_ and mithos says _the stars, genis, don’t you see the stars? they’re all wrong they’re all wrong they’re_

genis kisses him. mithos is crying mithos is

 

 

and is it too much to ask that it could have been genis instead of zelos that lloyd loved the most. is it too much to ask that he could have taken genis from him, kept him, been him, genis wouldn’t have minded, he knows this, genis held his heart in his hands and kept it warm and safe and genis is the only thing he wants genis Is

 

 

if genis had just asked him, mithos thinks. if genis had just known the right words. if genis had said _please_ once more if genis had said _i’ll go with you_ or if genis had said _it’s all right now_ maybe he would have stopped. he thinks he would have stopped

mithos would do anything for genis.

 

 

genis wants him to stop and mithos can’t stop he has to he has to have martel back and if he can’t have martel back maybe he would be better off dead he should have been better off dead they all would have been better if he had been dead and

 

 

genis wants him dead

 

 

and mithos cries, because he loves genis he _loves_ genis and it’s too late for that now it’s too late for a lot of things for so many things and he doesn’t want the walls to capture genis to crush genis he just wants genis to be all right he just wants to be with genis he just wants it to be quiet he just wants it to stop hurting he can’t remember a time where it didn’t hurt, there has never been a time when it didn’t hurt, not in his chest in his heart in his mind in his

 

 

nothing is quiet and everything is quiet and everything burns and the tree is so green and the sky is so dark and the blood is so red _red **red**_ and genis is crying and he is crying crying reaching for her he can hear his sister’s voice it’s so close

 

 

genis just wants him to rest genis just wants him to be free

 

 

genis will wait

 

 

genis will

 

 

genis

 

 

in his

 

 

mithos yggdrasill is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr [@professorjonathanphaedrus](http://professorjonathanphaedrus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
